


Cullen Academy

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boarding School, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Vampires and werewolves are so much older than others. In comparison, humans are just little babies. And to the supernatural, they'll be treated as such.
Relationships: Esme Cullen & Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Cullen Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Joll requested a story where Bella is babied at school.

Bella switches from one foot to another as she stands outside of the dean’s office. She knew her mother and Phil needed freedom to travel, but was boarding school really the only option? Despite her insistence that she’d be fine at her father’s, no one wanted her to be alone that much. So, she was sent to Cullen Academy, where she’d stay year round until graduation. She’s seen the uniforms the other students wear and already, she hates them. Plaid skirts for the girls and khakis for the boys. The rule book also has strict rules in terms of underwear. She’s always liked to wear sweatshirts and jeans, that’s out the window now.

The door opens and a tall woman with blonde hair and a kind smile emerges. She looks Bella up and down, holding out her hand. “Welcome, you must be Isabella. I’m Esme Cullen.”

Bella shakes her hand. “It’s Bella.”

“Come on in,” Esme welcomes her into her office.

It looks fit for a president with a huge oak desk by the window. Several bookshelves and filing cabinets sit behind her. There’s two couches in one corner and a changing table in another. Bella knows the school is for teenagers. She tries to remember if she knows anyone that still needs diaper changes. Maybe some are teen parents? Bella notices a paddle above one of the couches and shudders. She’s heard that corporal punishment is allowed at schools like these.

“So, you come from Phoenix, correct?” Esme asks, sitting in the overstuffed armchair behind her desk.

Bella nods and lowers herself into the chair in front of it. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Very polite, I like it. So, you’re how old?”

“16.”

“You’re one of our younger ones.”

Bella’s brows furrow. “But I thought this was a high school.”

Esme’s smile widens. “Well, you see Isabella, this isn’t just a school for humans.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of vampires.”

“Well…yes, but they’re not real.”

“Oh, but they are. You’ve just never seen any.”

Bella frowns. “I just…I don’t know…”

She supposed she had always thought it was possible that some supernatural creatures could exist. The ocean was barely explorable past a certain point, mermaids could exist without humans knowing. She never doubted Big Foot. Were vampires that much of a stretch?

“Exactly,” Esme cuts her off. “So, this is a school for both. Our vampires are at least 100 years old. In comparison, our human students are like babies!”

“But we’re not.”

“Oh, but you are.”

Bella feels so confused. A few minutes ago, she didn’t even know vampires existed, no she’s being told she’s considered a baby! She goes to get up, but Esme presses a button and cuffs emerge from the arms of Bella’s chair, chaining her to it. Bella’s eyes widen.

  
“You…”

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’ll get you ready for our daycare program.”

“Daycare! Bitch, I’m….”

“No, Isabella! Naughty language!” Esme jumps up from the seat and rustles through her desk.

“Shut the fuck up with this naughty language, you’re a psycho…” She’s cut off by Esme stuffing a pacifier in her mouth, tying it around her head with a string. Bella screams, but it comes out muffled.

Esme undoes the handcuffs and picks her up with ease. She carries a squirming Bella over to the couch and settles down. First, she pulls down her jeans, then her underwear, discarding both to the floor. Bella’s hands cover her bottom out of embarrassment, but Esme smacks them away. She reaches above them and pulls down the paddle. Bella screams, squirming.

“You’ve only been here a few minutes and you’ve been quite naughty,” Esme tsks. She smacks Bella’s bottom with the paddle, causing a muffled howl to come out. She rains down five more and Bella starts to cry. “We do not use naughty language, it’s unbecoming of a baby girl.”

“’m nwot a bwaby!” Bella manages to get out from under the pacifier.

“Aren’t you?”

Esme continues to spank her, the paddle stinging her bottom. Bella wails, kicking her legs and pounding her fists. Esme ignores her and finishes the spanking. When she’s done, she tips Bella’s chin up and wipes her tears.  
  
“Let’s get you ready for your classes.”

She scoops Bella up and carries her to the changing table. She ties her down to it and removes her sweatshirt, socks and shoes. Bella wails, feeling very much like the baby Esme is treating her as. Esme lifts her legs into the air and sprinkles her bottom with some baby powder. Next, she pulls out a fluffy white diaper with Disney characters on the front. Bella attempts to slide away, but Esme slides it under her bottom. She tapes it on nice and tight.

“Now for your uniform!” Esme wiggles Bella’s chin.

Bella is expecting what she saw the other students wearing, but instead a pink onesie with the school’s name on the chest is slid over her head and snapped at the crotch. Next comes a pair of white knee socks and pink Mary Janes. White baby mittens blocking Bella’s hands are tied to her hands. Esme sits her up and holds her in place as she braids her hair, tying a pink baby bonnet to her head. Bella is sucking her pacifier for comfort, surprised that it offers any at all. She looks up at Esme, pitifully.

  
“Aww, poor baby girl,” she coos, pinching her cheeks. Bella squirms and Esme laughs. “Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be spending your time.”

Esme picks up Bella and carries her out of the office, down a long flight of stairs. She pushes open one door on the right, revealing a giant playroom. There are playpens littered with toys, a play kitchen, a dollhouse, rocking horses and a huge train table. All of the baby furniture is clearly made for teenagers, from the swing to the excersaucer to even the high chairs in the kitchen area. There are kids her age, all in the same outfit as hers, though the boys are wearing blue instead of pink. Some are playing, others are being fed in the high chair or a bottle in the rocking chair. In another area, some are watching Cocomelon while the rest are finger painting. One of the tall teachers is singing nursery songs to a captivated group.

“Jessica!” One of the teachers with tan skin and long dark hair calls out.Bella watches a girl around her age with brown hair in pig tails stop trying to grab a toy from another student with ribbons in her hair. “You don’t take toys from Angela! We’ve told you this! Now you get a spanking!”

“No!!!” Jessica whines. “Please Miss Leah!”

“I don’t want to hear it.” She grabs the sobbing teenager and pops her thigh. “I’ll give you something to cry about.”

Bella watches in horror as Jessica’s onesie is unsnapped and her diaper is pulled down. Leah has a paddle in her hand in minutes, spanking her bottom just as Bella had done to her moments before. The other student smirks and hugs the plastic truck to her chest.

Bella looks up at Esme in horror and she just strokes her cheek. “If you’re a good little girl, that won’t happen! Jessica is a big brat.”

Esme carries her out of the room and down the hall. She pushes open another door, revealing a room just as bright and pastel as the other. Inside are six white cribs with pink sheets and teddy bear mobiles. There are three changing tables pushed against the wall. Each crib has a name on the back of it. She spots ones saying Jessica, Angela, Bree, Lauren, Claire and…Isabella.

“This is where you’ll sleep. There’s a room for your teachers down the hall, they take turns tending to your needs at night. And of course, I’ll come check up on you!” Esme taps her nose and Bella shudders. “Now, let’s get you back to meet your new friends!”

Bella starts to cry again as she’s carried back into the playroom. She’s deposited into an excersaucer, Esme patting the top of her head.

“Welcome to Cullen Academy,” she coos. “I think you’ll have lots of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests!


End file.
